


Хвост и ноги: часть третья

by REDBIRBy



Series: RK1700 Naga!AU [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Belly Kink, Childbirth, Comfort, Fluff, Gentleness, Human/Monster Romance, Intersex Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Naga, Not Beta Read
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: Для получения ученой степени доктора биологических наук, Коннору нужно написать сложную работу по одной из множества редких рас Миттэрфелла.Хорошо, что он замужем за одним из их представителей.[часть три из трех]
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: RK1700 Naga!AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042620
Kudos: 12





	Хвост и ноги: часть третья

Коннор лег спать с мыслью о том, что не стоило есть столько жирного на ночь и проснулся с ясным осознанием, что у него начались схватки.

Вырванный из сна тупой болью, которая начиналась внизу спины и волной разливалась по животу, он обнял себя руками и свернулся, насколько позволяли его беременные формы. Возможно именно это, а возможно тихий болезненный стон сорвавшийся с губ разбудил Рика, потому что не успела боль отойти — а живот под пальцами ощутимо расслабиться, снова принимая округлую форму, — как теплый кокон вокруг Коннора зашевелился, раскрылся, впуская холодный воздух. И Коннор только в тот момент заметил, насколько ему было жарко.

— Коннор? — Рик сонно пробормотал и сунулся к нему, стараясь не сильно шевелить хвостом, боясь потревожить. Севший ото сна голос, растрепанные волосы, и даже след от набитой пухом подушки на щеке, если бы кто-то спросил Коннора, почему он на полном серьезе согласился попробовать завести ребенка со «страшным» змеечеловеком — он обязательно бы попытался поделиться этой картиной.

Или просто бы врезал вопрошающему в нос, потому что беременность вам не шутка.

— Все хорошо, — Коннор сглотнул и выпрямился, переворачиваясь на спину. Тяжелый живот, принявший за последние полгода неимоверные размеры и вес, тут же надавил на легкие, затрудняя и без того сбитое дыхание. — Кажется… М… Кажется, роды?..

Он все еще не верил до конца в ситуацию, даже не осознал толком, что происходит, но отлично помнил, как ощущались ложные схватки. И это. Точно. Были. Не. Они.

— Кажется?! — А вот Рик проснулся мгновенно, стоило Коннору произнести слово на букву «р». Он поднялся выше, разматывая одно из конец вокруг Коннора и навис над ним, тревожно разглядывая, махая руками, но не решаясь прикоснуться.

— Все хорошо, — Коннор повторил и схватил одну из мельтешащих в воздухе ладоней и прижал к своему громадному животу. Оттуда, словно реагируя на его раздражение и прерванный сон, навстречу отцу толкнулся один из малышей. Кажется, ладошкой, но Коннор бы не стал ставить на это деньги. — Схватки…

Он начал было говорить, но как назло снова почувствовал как зарождается волна напряжения, расходится по бокам, болезненно сжимая матку от верха к низу, опускаясь в таз тяжелым комом и видимо меняя форму живота. В этот раз Коннор не застонал, но его лицо видимо исказилось, и Рику было достаточно магического ночника, чтобы понять, что именно сейчас произошло.

— Настоящие, — Рик клацнул зубами, не шевелясь, пока Коннор наконец-то не расслабился и не задышал вновь. — Мне надо опустить тебя и принести песочные часы.

— И воды, — хрипло попросил Коннор и кивнул, принимая безоговорочно решение Рика. Он не был настолько глупым, чтобы отрицать очевидное.

Чмокнув его в висок, Рик осторожно, словно хрупкую драгоценность снял Коннора со своего хвоста и усадил в нагретый ворох мехов. В такой позе стало моментально проще дышать, даже если живот занимал практически все пространство бедер Коннора, но одновременно с тем ощутимо заныла поясница. Обняв себя руками снова, Коннор попытался вспомнить, чему его учили медики в Академии: нужно было дышать, считать и?.. Он заморгал и попытался сглотнуть сухим ртом. Чертовы «мамкины» мозги, или как там называли жуткую забывчивость и растерянность, пришедшую с беременностью. Несмотря на странное зачатие и немного более сжатые сроки за счет начала в другом родителе, беременность Коннора протекала неотличимо от обычной. С тошнотой, опухшими ногами, чувствительностью к запахам и желанию лечь и больше не вставать. Поэтому не было ничего удивительного, что и напасть с памятью решила к нему прицепиться. Просто обидно.

Внутри же происходили процессы, которые он тщательно документировал, наблюдая, меряя свою растущую казалось бы по часам талию, и даже обращаясь к магам-медикам для того, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. А в главном произошло вот что: из восьми яиц, осталось и продолжило расти только два, что уже было больше нормы, заставляя проклясть плодовитые человеческие гены. А из двух яиц в какой-то момент внутри все растущего живота осталось два полноценных крепких, и главное — живых малыша, с толстыми коротенькими хвостиками. Кажется, он расплакался когда впервые увидел их уже без мягкой скорлупы в отражении магического зеркала, а Рик и вовсе потерял дар речи, обвивая Коннора тугим клубком.

Теперь же, по решению природы, им было суждено встретить детей воочию в самое ближайшее время и Коннор только-только начал осознавать всю серьезность ситуации.

— Коннор, посмотри на меня.

Рик появился словно из ниоткуда, касаясь лица, заставляя поднять голову и встретиться с ним взглядом. К губам прижался край чашки и Коннор инстинктивно отпил. Горько и холодно — он поморщился, чувствуя вкус, но послушно глотал, утоляя жажду, пока не накатила новая волна.

— Что?.. — спросил он, хватая воздух ртом, когда чашка полностью опустела. Рик чмокнул его в висок, поглаживая ласково шею, прежде чем ответить.

— Зелье. Помнишь, чтобы не так больно?

— Ох.

Зелье. Конечно. Склянка мутной зеленой жидкости, которую следовало выпить при первой долгой схватке и молиться всем богам, чтобы получилось родить до того, как действие трав сойдет на нет.

— Не рано?

— Нет, последняя была чуть больше минуты, — Рик опустился и обнял его, прижал к себе мягко, пока Коннор сцепил зубы и терпел новую боль. — Потерпи немного, сейчас зелье подействует. Ты хочешь лечь?

Коннор отрицательно мотнул головой и изо всех сил вцепился в мужа, не отпуская его. Даже если в такой позе Рик вряд ли мог дотянуться до песочных часов и замерить время между схватками — он был нужнее Коннору.

— Ты подготовил?..

— Да. Любовь, ты совсем выпал из реальности на момент, — проворчав, Рик прижался губами ко лбу Коннора. Поцеловал мокрую кожу несколько раз, баюкая все время его в своих руках. — Горячий…

— Это из-за зелья, — Коннор буркнул и закрыл глаза, чувствуя как зарождается новая схватка. Было еще больно, отдавая аж в бедра, но куда терпимее, чем в прошлый раз. Он постарался дышать сквозь ощущения, ровно, как учили, используя Рика, как якорь. Казалось бы, еще немного и он сможет расслабиться за какое-то время, но…

Если описать случившееся словами, это было похоже на щелчок, шлепок, маленький взрыв. Только где-то глубоко внутри — и тут же смазанный горячим потоком по бедрам, под зад и к коленям. Сбившись, Коннор тревожно взвился, попытался встать, но Рик опередил его, поднял в воздух, отрывая от мокрого.

В голову пришла шальная мысль, что хорошо было спать голым, и Коннор хихикнул, роняя голову на плечо Рика.

— Пять минут. Наверное, — шепнув на ухо, Рик беспокойно загреб хвостом, притягивая сухие меха поближе. Затем как-то внезапно бросил занятие и оттолкнулся хвостом, быстро делая круг вокруг постели, прямо с Коннором в руках, словно тот совершенно ничего не весил. — Ты хочешь в ванную? Или в постель? Мама говорила, что в воде лучше…

— У нас нет времени ее греть, — вдохнув, Коннор дернул его легонько за ухо, и потребовал:  
— Просто поставь меня, хорошо? Мне надо походить.

— Походить? — Рик затормозил, кругами завивая хвост за собой. Помолчал, неуверенно поглядывая с Коннора на пол и обратно. А затем все же, нехотя, опустил его на ноги.

Ступив на холодный камень, Коннор подхватил живот одной рукой, второй все еще отказываясь отпустить Рика и глубоко вздохнул, тут же сгибаясь с тихим стоном. Рик испуганно зашипел, но остановился, стоило Коннору через силу разжать зубы и щелкнуть ими в понятном испуганному нагу «нет!». Схватка постепенно сошла на нет, и Коннор снова вздохнул, выпрямляясь.

— Уже не больно. Просто… — Коннор поморщился и дернул плечом, не находя в себе силы описать ощущения. — Один круг, и ты проверишь меня? Как учили?

Тревожно постукивая хвостом, как никогда напоминая почему-то кота, Рик кивнул и подполз ближе к Коннору. Обняв его одной рукой, помогая придерживать живот, он заскользил рядом, пока Коннор делал осторожные маленькие шажки. Как и обещало Коннору четверо людей по очереди, это помогло. Если не понять, что тяжелый шар низко-низко в животе — это головка одного из малышей, так сосредоточиться. На дыхании. На схватках. Посчитать наконец-то вслух с мужем, сколько секунд длится схватка, и сколько времени подходит между ними.

После первого круга, Рик опустил Коннора в постель и развел его ноги, крайне осторожно проверяя пальцами раскрытие. Много, но недостаточно, принуждая к еще одной медленной прогулке. И еще одной.

— Коннор, — на третий раз Рик просто раздвинул половые губы и хвост его хлестнул резко по полу. И в следующий момент обвился вокруг Коннора, приподнимая немного его спину, обхватывая ласково грудь (тоже изменившую размеры с начала беременности), и наконец просовывая конец под колени и задирая их в воздух. — Когда будет новая схватка — тужься.

— Ну наконец-то, — уже измученный всем процессом, Коннор застонал и благодарно ухватился за хвост Рика.

Та самая схватка не заставила себя долго ждать, и Коннор замычал сквозь зубы, свернулся вокруг будто окаменевшего живота, стараясь вытолкнуть заждавшегося ребенка. Упал на спину с закрытыми глазами, дыша громко, и снова свернулся, когда пришла новая волна давления. Схватки уже шли одна за другой, практически не давая времени на передышку, и Коннор буквально ощущал, как двигался малыш внутри, опускался с каждыми потугами все ниже и ниже.

— Вижу головку, — сквозь шум в ушах донесся голос Рика и Коннор всхлипнул, прижался к его хвосту лбом. — Ты большой молодец, совсем немножко осталось.

Как же, немножко, Коннор не забыл, что у них двойня.

Кажется, он что-то сказал по этому поводу. Возможно даже крикнул. Возможно — попытался укусить Рика, соскальзывая зубами по чешуе. Возможно. Будучи честным, он ни о чем не думал в тот момент, и практически не соображал дальше животной нужды тужиться, дышать, и снова тужиться. А затем как-то все в один момент затихло. Тяжелый вес вывалился наружу, странно и неприятно вытягивая за собой что-то, и Коннор, испугавшись, попытался заглянуть за спавший живот, между своих ног. Но Рик молчал и в наступившей тишине Коннору показалось, что его сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди.

А затем воздух пещеры прорезал пронзительный детский крик и Коннор по-идиотски улыбнулся, смаргивая навернувшиеся слезы.

— Наги, — с немыслимой гордостью заявил Рик и наконец-то появился в поле зрения, показывая Коннору первенца. Маленького, сморщенного, странного красно-пурпурного цвета. Крошечного в руках своего отца и безумно любимого. Коннор было протянул руки к недовольному младенцу, но напрягшийся живот моментально напомнил, что еще рано для праздника.

— Рик… — Он застонал и мотнул головой вниз.

К счастью, Рик был понятливым и крайне надежным спутником жизни, потому что хвост вокруг Коннора ласково сжался, а сам Рик исчез из поля зрения. Не иначе как пеленая малыша, укладывая небольшой сверточек в подогретую магическими камнями кроватку. Тем временем, Коннор боролся против желания тужиться, давая себе хоть какой-то отдых, отслеживая мысленно, как смещается в животе брат или сестра первенца — непонятно это дело у нагов до рождения. Только дождавшись Рика, его ласкового голоса, касания когтей на бедрах, он позволил себе снова упасть в ставший уже привычным ритм.

Напряжение, расслабление, напряжение, расслабление. Тужиться на пике, считать мысленно до десяти, выталкивая второго по уже проложенному пути. Слушать Рика, но не слышать, воспринимая только нежный рокот интонаций. Спасибо все еще работающему зелью, что совершенно не больно. Просто тяжело до черных точек перед глазами и кружащей головы.

И наконец-то — второй крик. Более тихий, но все такой же рассерженно-возмущенный.

— Наги, — констатировал Рик и чмокнул колено Коннора, опуская его уже полностью на постель. Чувствуя неимоверную усталость, и уже представляя, как все будет болеть через несколько часов, Коннор сморщил нос и упрямо протянул руки. — Сейчас, приведу его в приличный вид и дам обоих. Хорошо?

— Ладно… — Недовольно согласившись, Коннор опустил руки на груди, постепенно расслабляясь после… После… Он понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени с начала родов, да и не сильно хотел об этом думать.

Повозившись немного, Рик наконец-то снова обвился вокруг, опуская Коннору на грудь обоих мальчиков — наги — крошечных и усердно сопящих после неожиданной смены места пребывания.

— Итан, — выскакивая в голове подобранные заранее имея, Коннор обратился сначала к левому. Затем к правому, смешно обнимавшему собственный хвост, словно плюшевого мишку. — Эван. Хоть бы вас утром не перепутать…

— Я скажу тебе, кто где, — с улыбкой, Рик наклонился и поцеловал Коннора в лоб. Коснулся по очереди каждого младенца, словно все еще не веря, что они наконец-то тут. — Их легко отличить по рисунку чешуи.

— Ты и твоя чешуя, — Коннор наигранно нахмурился, а затем не выдержал и с улыбкой поцеловал Рика в губы, нежно прижимаясь. — Я…

— Спи, любовь. Я прослежу за всем, — словно прочитав его мысли, Рик обвил Коннора еще одним кольцом и устроился в голове, давая лечь на его широкую грудь.

— Спасибо…

Он пробормотал и зевнул. Завтра его ждала новая жизнь, полная новых забот и приключений. А пока он хотел просто выспаться в компании мужа и двух новых членов семьи. Их маленьких милых сыновей…


End file.
